When I Tripped I Fell Hard
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the star of famous pop band Pamela Lansbury. Blaine is one of Kurt's biggest fans. When Blaine gets to attend his first ever concert in New York City, he gets lost and literally falls into Kurt's arms. Warning for mention of bp!Blaine.


When I Tripped I Fell Hard.

Summary: Kurt Hummel is the star of famous pop band Pamela Lansbury. Blaine is one of Kurt's biggest fans. When Blaine gets to attend his first ever concert in New York City, he gets lost and literally falls into Kurt's arms. Hopefully going to add more, warnings for mention of bp!Blaine.

* * *

Blaine Anderson could hear the roars of the crowd inside the arena. His heart was pounding so hard it reached his ears, the adrenaline coursing through his body making it difficult for him to breathe. He was actually here, at Madison Square Garden in New York City, about to see his all time favourite band, featuring his all time favourite singer. He handed over his ticket to the 'Pamela Lansbury' concert and headed to the confectionary stand to buy some juice, he was buying it now because as soon as he was inside, he was never leaving.

After ten minutes standing in line, he had his juice and he was making his way to the arena when he stopped. The corridor he was walking around was completely empty. He closed his eyes and tried to listen for the loud crowd, but all he could hear was the dripping of a few taps and distant footsteps. His heart was beating fast and he frantically looked around, picking up his pace.

He rounded a few more corners, getting more lost by the second. His juice still in hand he rounded another corner and tripped over some loose cables. He let out a squeak and braced himself for the fall when suddenly a pair of arms caught him from the front and his juice spilled all over the other person's outfit. Blaine gasped as he regained his weight and he looked up and his eyes widened, because right in front of him, wearing his blackcurrant and apple juice, was Kurt Hummel. Blaine covered his mouth his hand, "Oh- oh my god I- I am so sorry!" he exclaimed.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "It's alright, I'd rather be covered in juice than having to call the doctor because you hit your head, which would have happened if I hadn't caught you" he winked and shrugged off his jacket. "I have plenty outfits in my dressing room"

Blaine nodded and his breathing calmed a bit. "I- I don't know what to say" he said, still slightly star struck, causing Kurt to laugh again.

"You don't have to say anything, except tell me your name?" Kurt asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Blaine" Blaine said quickly, "My name is Blaine"

Kurt smiled warmly, "Blaine….that's a lovely name" he said and just before he could add something else a voice echoed through the hall. "Kurt!?" Kurt winced, it was Adam.

Blaine looked up as another man graced their presence in the hallway; this man was tall, blonde and had an English accent. Blaine kicked himself; this must be Adam…..Kurt's boyfriend.

"Adam" Kurt said and turned back to Blaine, "He was lost and tripped over the cables" Kurt explained but Adam just rolled his eyes.

"You got juice all over his new suit, a suit I got imported from England" he sneered and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Follow the signs that say Arena one. Enjoy the show" Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt and Adam disappeared around the corner. Blaine picked up his juice and threw it away before finally making it to the arena, just in time for the first song.

* * *

Kurt was furious. It was three days after the band's first concert of their tour at Madison Square Garden, it was also three days since he met Blaine….the boy that had kept him awake since they met. He was furious at Adam for being such a horrible person towards him. He had broken up with him earlier on that night and he was currently in an all night coffee shop, keeping clear of fans and press. He reached the counter and his mouth fell as he became face to face with Blaine.

Blaine had landed the death shift this week. The death shift being the Monday all night shift. He looked up to take the next person's order when he froze, "Kurt-"

"Blaine" they said at the same time, before Kurt laughed, "I- wow-"Kurt looked down, "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. I wanted to apologise for the way Adam treated you on Friday night" He said.

Blaine shook his head, "Don't worry about it, he had every right to be mad, I ruined your suit"

Kurt smiled, "Do you think you could get someone to cover for you?" he offered looking at the staff who were staring. A young girl walked up,

"I will, go Blaine- this might be it" she whispered, causing both Blaine and Kurt to blush. "Go!"

Blaine took off his apron and stepped around the counter, Kurt held out his hand for him to take.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Kurt asked nervously, "Ever since we met I can't get you out of my head." He smiled as they walked down the sidewalk.

Blaine couldn't help the smile, "What about Adam?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I broke up with him…he- he isn't the one for me." Kurt admitted and looked at Blaine, shyly, "So about that date?"

Blaine nodded; "Of course I will" he said and took Kurt's hand once more. Blaine knew that he would have to talk to Kurt about his strange anatomy one day but right now he simply smiled as they headed out on their first date.

The first of many.


End file.
